


#9 Hurt/Comfort

by LowLand_Viking



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLand_Viking/pseuds/LowLand_Viking
Summary: Dr. Poe has had enough of clinic today and her husband just happened to hurt himself.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Sally Po
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#9 Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction for March Madness!
> 
> These are quick fun exercises, don't read too much into them.
> 
> Oh! Medical practitioners, don't do as Sally does and treat family members! Despite this piece, it is still illegal.

#9 Hurt/Comfort

Clinic was automatically the worst day of the week. Being back in the clinic and out of the field was bad enough, but seeing every whiner that wanted out of whatever mandatory fun that the Preventers were dishing out that week is too much to ask. She hadn’t gone to ALL the school just to listen to entitled soldiers complain about knee pain.

She tended to let her temper get short.

Her tech was listing off the problems that this most recent person was coming in with. 22 years old, Lower right quadrant pain, blah blah blah. Shouldn't have to use too much gray matter on this one. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she took another drag off her all too cold coffee that she hadn’t had time to freshen up. Stood up and walked into the room to find yes, a young man that looked indeed to be 22 and with abdominal pain, but this was what the school books would have called “distress”

Airman Taylor was curled into a ball on the exam table, moaning and sweating around the invisible sphere of pain in his abdomen.

“Morning Micheal, I’m Doctor Poe, Tell me your troubles” Sally’s canned intro seems cold and shallow with this professional tough guy nearly crying in her exam room. He barely answered, high-pitched and near panicked Taylor could point to McBurney's point on his lower right side but words mostly escaped him. Seeing this young man’s legitimate pain reminded her why she went to med school to begin with, she really does want to help people. The system of both medicine and the military love to take advantage of that however and it tends to leave people jaded.

A quick psoas test and she had his pain narrowed down to appendicitis. Important and could potentially cause a real problem, if his organ were to burst it would spill tissue around his belly, and then his problems are so much worse. However, this issue is beyond the scope of her clinic today and the definitive treatment was surgery. She excused herself to confer with her surgeon friend Dr. Borde. She barely got down the hall back to the office however before the overhead voice paged her.

“Dr. Poe, call triage.” It really was shaping up to be one of those days. She finished the walk to her desk and punched up the front room.

“This is Dr. Poe” Curt and quick, not quite the exacerbated that she was feeling but that was hardly this nurse's fault.

“Doc, I have your husband down here in triage” came the voice on the other end and Sally couldn't suppress this eye roll. Wufei hardly needed an escort back to her office, what was he thinking? “He’s here as a patient” the nurse added, answering the question she hadn’t asked out loud.

That made more sense.

“I’ll be there in a minute” If they were calling her as a courtesy Wufei’s issue couldn't be life-threatening and Taylors very well could be if she let this go one much longer. She quickly dialed the surgical team and they would pick up Taylor, consult done? Check. Now to deal with her husband.

The stairs were abandoned like usual, no one wants to take the stairs these five floors, medics aren't always healthy people, Sally mused absentmindedly about how hard it was to quit smoking after residency. Just as the taste of Marlboro left her mouth she rounded the corner to the sheet-walled room her husband was in.

Wufei was in a state. His right fourth finger was suddenly half the length it should be but twice girth. There was a joke in there, but she was at work, just let it go.

“You were teaching combatives again.” She deadpans. Mechanism of injury alone told her she didn't really need an answer.

“The Preventer was quicker than I had surmised. I underestimated my reach...” Wufei’s disconnected “work voice”, normally so professional and no-nonsense was just annoying right now. She didn’t have time for his coldness right now.

“You didn’t hit him anywhere permanent did you?” She interrupted, Wufei must have been in pain but he wasn’t showing it. Stoic, deadpan, kind of wasting her time.

“No. I hit his hip bone. I injured myself but left him without injury.”

Just then the triage nurse came in with a syringe and meds. “Doc, I figured you’d want 10 of versed before you reset his finger.” She chirped, Sally only knew her in passing but this Ashley knew her stuff.

“No ma’am, Preventer Chang can do this live wire” Sally reports as she takes her husband’s finger and pulls. Short and fast gliding the bone ends over each other and hopefully, the soft tissue will adjust itself to the correct position rather than the emergency splinting that his body was trying to naturally do on its own.

Wufei for his part said nothing, stone faced. It was impressive.  
Ashley was wide-eyed and shocked.

“I’ll ummmm I’ll go make a splint” She mumbled as she excused herself from the curtains.  
“Okay, that hurt” Wufei chimed in. Still stone faced but at least emoting now

“Yes, but now you get to go be the tough guy you always are and get back to your class. Plus you have a story about your badassery. You’re welcome, my love. I’ll go order your x-ray” Sally smirked. Yes, she did take out her bad mood on her husband but he’s a tough guy he’ll live.


End file.
